


Sole Priority

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Не имеет значения, что Тони готов пожертвовать собой ради тех, о ком заботится, потому что _Джарвис_ не желает делать то же самое. Для _Джарвиса_ Тони есть и всегда будет единственным приоритетом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sole Priority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943859) by [Gir_Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs). 



**1\. Приоритет**

— Сэр, — Джарвис звучит почти обеспокоенно, и Тони знает, что теперь у него _настоящие_ проблемы. — Значительные повреждения левого ботинка серьёзно ограничивают ваши варианты для маневров уклонения.

Тони практически закатывает глаза на многословное, техническое объяснение, которое его Искин использовал, чтобы в основном сказать: «Сэр, вам пиздец».

— Отлично, — Тони стискивает зубы, когда он падает на землю, а его костюм вминается во внутрь. Его рёбра протестующе ноют.

— Сэр, если вы отмените…

— Нет.

Тони знает, что от него хочет Джарвис, но не может. Он отказывается использовать против них смертельные атаки.

— Но сэр…

— Я сказал: «Нет», Джарвис, — срывается Тони, почти пропуская смертельный удар в голову.

Костюм был создан не для ловкости, и теперь, без способности летать, его удача скоро иссякнет. Он только может избегать атак так долго, как сможет. Один против пятерых — это не очень честный бой, особенно когда он один, а пятеро — остальные Мстители.

— Дерьмо, — ругается Тони, когда видит, что Черная Вдова наконец-то прорвалась через сеть, которую Тони ранее использовал для задержки Халка. Чтобы наверстать упущенное время, Халк выхватывает Тони из неприятного сэндвича Тор-Стив и начинает вбивать его в землю.

Визор Тони становится красным из-за мигающих на дисплее сигналов тревоги. Это кажется скорее насмешкой, чем помощью, потому что не нужны предупреждения в том, чтобы понять — ему надирают задницу, спасибо.

— Сэр, я не уверен, сколько ещё повреждений костюм сможет вынести, — произносит Джарвис, и Тони становится интересно, когда его Искин приобрел способность ему лгать. Потому что они оба знают ответ: «Совсем немного».

— Резервы? — выдыхает Тони, поднимая руки, чтобы защитить голову настолько, насколько сможет. К счастью для него, Халк, кажется, удовлетворен всего лишь несколькими сломанными ребрами.

— Директор Фьюри говорит, агенты ЩИТ в двадцати минутах, — информирует его Джарвис, и Тони на самом деле не уверен, что сможет продержаться так долго. Расплывающаяся по периферийному зрению темнота говорит о шансе скорой потери сознания.

В ударах наступает затишье, и Тони чуть приподнимает голову, настолько чтобы проверить свою команду, надеясь, что индуцированное магией безумие наконец-то прошло. Удар Мьёльнира по шлему говорит об ошибочности суждений.

— Эй, Джей, приятель, — нечленораздельно произносит Тони, его язык тяжелый и скользкий от крови.

— Сэр? — Джарвис звучит неуверенно, даже испуганно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился о мальчиках, пока папочки нет, ага?

— Сэр, если вы просто отмените запрет на…

— Прости, Джей, не могу, — извиняется Тони. Ему на самом деле жаль, что он делает больно одному из членов своей семьи, заставляя Джарвиса смотреть, как он умирает, но и не желает ранить остальных, чтобы остановить всё это.

— Сэр, я…

Тони теряет сознание прежде, чем может услышать ответ своего Искина.

++++

— Мне не жаль.

Слова тяжело повисают в воздухе, и Тони быстро сглатывает, наблюдая за бегущими по экрану строчками кода. Он поднимает стоящую рядом бутылку виски и допивает последние капли.

— Я тебя не виню, — сипло выдыхает Тони.

И это правда.

Тони винит _себя_. За то, что пропустил несанкционированные строки кода, которые Джарвис смог добавить в своё программное обеспечение. За то, что не был достаточно умен, чтобы нейтрализовать ситуацию до того, как Джарвис посчитал необходимым использовать эту скрытую лазейку. За то, что жив, когда один из его товарищей по команде мертв, а остальные четверо в ужасном состоянии находятся в медицинском отделе ЩИТ.

Не имеет значения, что Тони готов пожертвовать собой ради тех, о ком заботится, потому что _Джарвис_ не желает делать то же самое. Для _Джарвиса_ Тони есть и всегда будет единственным приоритетом.

 

 

**2\. Ответственность**

— Старк, — низко гудит Фьюри. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, _что именно_ случилось.

Хилл сидит рядом с Директором, собранная и готовая слушать отчет и делать записи. Единственные признаки, что они опустошены так же, как и Тони, — хмурые морщины вокруг глаза Фьюри и еле заметная расфокусированность всегда острого взгляда Хилл.

Тони — его лицо как пустая маска — просто кивает и начинает рассказывать о произошедших событиях.

Он говорит им, как магия, по каким-то причинам не повлияла на него из-за костюма. Рассказывает, как его товарищи по команде — его _семья_ — сошли с ума от жажды крови и ожесточенно стали надирать ему зад. Как пытался использовать только маневры уклонения, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось встать и сражаться. Тони тогда и не предполагал, что нападение в ответ — предотвращение его собственной смерти — заставит их кровь кипеть. Говорит, что даже если он пытался ограничить причиняемый им ущерб, сам факт атаки в ответ был достаточно смертельным.

Он говорит им, что пока не рухнул Хоукай, — его тело и мозг перегрелись, — Тони не понимал до конца, в какой опасности была его команда. Он говорит, что темная магия, должно быть, искала своего рода жертву, потому что жажда крови оставила остальных членов команды в тот же момент, как остановилось сердце Хоукая. Он рассказывает, как летел с его телом навстречу персоналу ЩИТа, и что, несмотря на все попытки, медикам не удалось оживить Клинта. Рассказывает, как летел обратно, туда, где осталась остальная команда, чтобы обнаружить, что, несмотря на исчезновение магии, их лихорадка никуда не делась. Рассказывает, как тревожно и отчаянно ждал, что медики заберут остальных, прежде чем сам свалился от многочисленных травм.

Предоставляет им факты. Рассказывает, что произошло. Он рассказывает им историю, которая на самом деле была не его.

++++

— Сэр…

Тони падает на диван, руки скрывают лицо, когда он чувствует жалящие щеки горячие дорожки слез.

— Я справился с этим, Джей.

Да, в меру своих возможностей он справился. Он _солгал_ Директору о том, чью историю он рассказывал.

Потому что неизвестно, какой результат вызвала бы правда?

Не имеет значения, что Тони уже вырезал эти незаметные, смертельные строки из кода Джарвиса. Не имеет значения, что Тони уже написал новый код, призванный пристально отслеживать любые изменения в программной среде Джарвиса. Это все не имеет значения, потому что, расскажи Тони правду, все бы стали _бояться_ Джарвиса.

Даже если бы правда раскрылась, и Фьюри не потребовал немедленно ликвидировать Джарвиса, — _«он слишком опасен, Старк»,_ — он бы, по крайней мере, приказал его перепрограммировать. Но страх останется, и никто больше не станет доверять Джарвису, и на Тони станут давить сделать что-то ещё с его Искином, что-то _большее_ , пока все полностью не развалится.

Поэтому он солгал. Потому что, когда команда выйдет из комы, на них навалится столько всего, — _слишком много всего,_ — с чем придется разбираться. Восстановление от подобной трагедии… это уже будет практически невозможно, а дополнительные заботы и опасения о смертельно опасном искусственном интеллекте не помогут никому.

И если была другая, более эгоистичная причина лжи Тони… то не должно касаться никого кроме него.

— Я более чем готов взять на себя ответственность за свои действия, сэр.

Тони кивает, жестко стирая слезы.

— Как я, Джей. Как и я.

Джарвис его ответственность. Его творение. Его семья. Тот, кого он должен защищать.

Джарвис — _его_.

 

 

**3\. Отклоненное Прощение**

Тор и Стив просыпают первыми, и с ними иметь дело проще всего.

У Тони не было времени или сил, чтобы вернуть на место свою обычную маску, но Стив и Тор никогда не умели читать его так хорошо, как Брюс, так что это не имело значения. И они не так близки… не были так близки с Клинтом, как Наташа, поэтому рассказывать им, хоть и _больно_ , но _проще_.

Так что Тони выталкивает слова и позволяет втянуть себя в их крепкие, братские объятия. Он заставляет себя сдержаться, когда Тор плачет ему в плечо. Он заставляет себя задушить истерический смех, готовый вырваться из горла, когда Стив спрашивает, в порядке ли он сам. Он заставляет себя слушать их искренние заверения, что это _не его вина._

…Тони не может заставить себя поверить в эту ложь.

++++

Зелень прокатывается по коже Брюса — проявление его эмоционального потрясения.

— Клинт… Я…

— Нет, — быстро обрывает его Тони. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.

_Это моё бремя._

Брюс нервно кивает. Мерцающие зеленым глаза сканируют Тони и его потрепанное состояние.

— Но я…

— Я вылечусь.

— Мне всё равно очень жаль, — глухо говорит Брюс.

Обычно Тони бы просто отмахнулся от извинений. Но теперь, после этого… он понимает эту _потребность_ извиняться и просить прощения.

Джарвис — не Тони, так же, как и Халк — не настоящий Брюс. Но они оба части своих создателей. И Тони, и Брюс являются теми, кто должны справляться с последствиями своих действий, и нести за это ответственность.

Так что вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться, Тони просто серьезно кивает.

— Я знаю.

Боже, он вообще когда-нибудь что-нибудь знал?

++++

День, когда Наташа, наконец, приходит в сознание, является одновременно лучшим и худшим. Лучшим, потому что, будучи самой _человеческой_ из них всех, она была в наибольшей опасности, и врачи не были абсолютно уверены, что она когда-нибудь снова проснется.

И худшим, потому что это Тони, кто приветствует ее с ужасной, душераздирающей новостью, что Хоукай… Клинт…

— Прости, — голос Тони срывается.

Наташа смотрит прямо перед собой, переваривая слова. Это слабая попытка, подобное потрясение — не то, что можно просто разложить по полочкам.

В конце концов, спустя минуты мучительного молчания, она сдвигается и крепко вцепляется руку Тони. Ее свирепый, честный взгляд пронзает его, и он прерывисто выдыхает.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать, — отрывисто говорит она полным эмоций голосом.

 _«Да, есть за что,_ — с горечью думает Тони, в ответ крепко сжимая ее руку. — _Потому что это должен был быть я»_.

++++

— Мне очень жаль, сэр.

Он не извиняется за добавление той лазейки, позволившей ему проигнорировать прямой приказ мистера Старка. Он не извиняется за неподчинение приказу мистера Старка о применении только маневров уклонения. Он не извиняется — потому что _не жалеет_ — за выбор сохранить жизнь мистеру Старку ценой жизни другого человека.

Но он может видеть груз вины, который положил на плечи своему создателю принятым ранее решением, и за это он просит прощения.

— Я знаю, Джей, — утомлённо признает мистер Старк. — Но не думаю, тебе жаль настолько, чтобы обещать мне больше никогда не пытаться сделать что-то подобное…

Тяжелое молчание является единственным ответом, который Джарвис может предложить, потому что он не будет — _не может_ — обещать этого.

Джарвис может сожалеть, что взвалил на своего создателя такое тяжелое бремя, но всё равно сделал бы это снова, и снова, и снова, — ведь это означало бы, что Тони жив и может почувствовать.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
